Una vida sin ti
by Annasak2
Summary: No recordaba con exactitud su vida previa. En ocasiones solía cuestionarse si aquellas dos personas que lo habían abandonado no se preguntaban por su suerte. Tampoco era algo que le quitara el sueño, mucho menos que lo angustiara, sólo que ahora le embargaba la curiosidad por sus padres al abandonarlo con crueldad, sin mirar atrás.


**Una vida sin ti**

No recordaba con exactitud su vida previa. En ocasiones solía cuestionarse si aquellas dos personas que la habían abandonado no se preguntaban por su suerte o qué habría sucedido con ella en esa tormenta de invierno. Tampoco era algo que le quitara el sueño, mucho menos que la angustiara, sólo que ahora le embargaba de curiosidad. Sus sentimientos provocaban en ella una inusitada ternura, un cariño tan grande que no creyó percibir jamás, algo que no lograba entender dada la crueldad de sus padres.

Su dedo viajaba con libertad por la superficie de la cobija, pensando, enmarcando algo similar, pero no hallaba un recuerdo coherente en su memoria. Sólo soledad. Incluso con Kino, no había un intercambio de palabras desmedido, un afecto que denotara más allá del respeto y admiración de la anciana hacia ella. No eran abrazos y palabras cariñosas. En realidad, su vida fue marcada por la escasez de amor.

Probablemente sus gestos delataban más ensimismamiento que de costumbre, quizá por la manera en que miraba a su hijo, como un juguete en posesión de otro espécimen igual a ella. Un inexperto con manos suaves, que en las mismas condiciones estaba aprendiendo de aquel pequeño ser.

—Ya se durmió—susurró en un tono apenas audible.

Sonrió mientras notaba el tranquilo respirar del bebé.

—Espero que siga así toda la noche—bromeó cansado—Mis brazos no aguantarán el ritmo. Sin duda, es peor que tus entrenamientos.

Aunque no tenía más de un par de semanas conociéndolo, sabía que él no lo dejaría descansar tan fácil. Era demasiado engreído y caprichoso como para perderse un paseo nocturno.

—Hoy no has dicho mucho… —insistió el castaño al verla tocar la nariz del rubio.

La suavidad de su piel en la yema de su dedo era una sensación extraña. Pronto, y ante el silencio repentino, se sintió un objeto ante el desmedido estudio de su prometido que miraba insistente sus gestos.

—Aun me acostumbro a la idea—confesó acercándose al niño para besar su frente—Pero me gusta mucho su olor.

—Sí, tiene un olor bonito—aceptó en medio de un suspiro—Me gusta.

Una idea demasiado bizarra para el momento. Pero ciertamente, aplaudía su madurez para aceptar la paternidad y no armar un gran alboroto. No era sobreprotector con ella, ni un novio demasiado apasionado frente a la multitud de amigos que tenía, pero podía sentir su cálida compañía y apoyo incondicional en cada sublime instante.

—Bueno, aunque no te gustara, no puedes cambiarlo.

Entonces escuchó su risa apenas audible.

—Hablaba de nosotros—le corrigió casi de inmediato—Me gusta la familia que somos.

—Familia…—repitió apartando un mechón rubio de su rostro.

—Sí, somos una familia—dijo apacible.

Sonaba curioso, más por la edad que ambos tenían, pero sus palabras no eran un desatino sino una realidad. Tal vez no estuviesen casados todavía, sin embargo, ahora compartían un vínculo más allá de sus sentimientos. Un niño que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su padre.

—¿Te parece si mañana vamos a pasear? Hace mucho que no salimos a caminar juntos—propuso el castaño.

—No lo sé, mañana…

—Vamos, Anna—le animó mirándola fijamente—Aprovechemos que estamos todos juntos.

No era la mejor forma de recordar que tuvo que irse todo un mes después de concluir el año escolar. Y definitivamente no quería evocar el estremecimiento que tuvo al saber que al lugar que iba era realmente peligroso.

—¿Y cuánto durará ese tiempo, Yoh? —preguntó desconfiada.

Su abuelo le había llamado de emergencia para intervenir en un conflicto armado en los límites del medio oriente. Parecía curioso como algunos políticos recurrían a él para adivinar, predecir estrategias militares, y aquella era sin duda una disputa sin claro vencedor, pero con condiciones fatídicas y adversas si se llevaba a cabo.

—Anna…

—Sé que con mi embarazo no podía acompañarte, pero ahora que puedo no sé qué decir al respecto—afirmó con severidad—Y aunque quieras dejarme, no voy a ceder. Necesitas de mí.

Bajó la mirada. Era difícil oponerse a ella cuando tenía una idea deliberada en su mente. No hablaban demasiado del as unto. Tampoco es que él se interpusiera y peleara hombro a hombro con militares, él fungía como un embajador. Sin embargo, ignoró la cuestión y se levantó para recostar al bebé en la cuna. No quería pensar en el futuro, estaba aquí ahora y quería disfrutarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

—Hasta dentro de tres horas, Hana—dijo besando su frente.

—Dos—corrigió Anna en un suspiro—¿Cuándo tomarás las cosas que te digo con seriedad?

—Siempre lo hago—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—Pero sabes que hay más que un cargamento de armas, Anna. Ahora que Hao tomó el trono, hay algo más peligroso… puedo sentirlo.

Bajó la mirada y se levantó con un cansancio evidente. Sus palabras no hacían más que alimentar todas las advertencias de sus abuelos. Y más con la muerte de Mikihisa, quedaban en un bando casi desprotegido. Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

—Iré a tomar un baño.

Entonces, aunque de nada le sirviera el móvil, prendió el pequeño aparatito que colgaba de la cuna. Se recargó en el barandal y siguió observándolo un largo rato. A veces le sorprendía el tiempo que podía perderse observando el paisaje, pero con Hana ocurría algo distinto. Podía pasar horas contemplándolo, esperando su despertar a cada una de sus siestas, jugar con él un momento y de nuevo regresarlo con ella.

Sonrió y miró en su rostro una mueca de disgusto. Así es, solía hacerla a menudo cuando trataba de jugar con Amidamaru y él se escapaba de sus manos. No dudaba que estaba soñando algo similar o tal vez estaría peleando contra el calcetín que llevaba en la mano, también era otra opción.

—Yoh…—escuchó la voz de Manta—¿Estás aquí?

Se levantó y abrió la puerta para buscar a su amigo que estaba al pie de la escalera, llamándolo, y con algo de miedo por lo que podía notar.

—¡Ouch, Yoh! ¡No me digas que Hana ya no tiene pañales de nuevo!

¿No tenía? Eso no era posible.

—¿En serio? Pero ayer fuimos a comprar un paquete—dijo extrañado—¿Anna te dijo que fueras a la tienda?

—¡Así es! ¡Y no solo eso, me pidió que surtiera la despensa de nuevo! —exclamó cansado—Acabo de ir al súper por la comida…

—Tranquilo, Manta, no te alteres—trató de calmarlo—Además, si sigues gritando de ese modo despertarás a Hana.

Inmediatamente se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Ni de broma quería despertarlo antes de terminada su siesta.

—Mejor vamos abajo—sugirió tranquilo—Pero antes debo buscar a…

—Está afuera con Tokageroh—se adelantó Manta.

—Pues vamos—le indicó el castaño—¿Puedes mostrarme la lista?

No tardó mucho en tenderle la hoja y leerla. Y si sus cálculos no le fallaban, eran todos los requerimientos que Anna pedía aproximadamente para un mes. Trató y casi corrió hasta el patio, en donde Amidamaru entrenaba con Tokageroh.

—Amidamaru, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Necesito que alguien cuide de Hana.

—Como usted ordene, Amo Yoh—dijo el samurái casi de inmediato.

En realidad no era una orden, pero no iba a refutar la idea. Se recargó cansado mientras sentía la mirada risueña de Tokageroh encima de él.

—Vaya… quién lo diría…

—¿Qué… qué cosa? —preguntó ligeramente agitado.

Manta llegó después y recargó su mano sobre la puerta del jardín, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. Suponía que habían hecho un tiempo record entre él y Amidamaru, algo similar a una carrera de relevos, en la que usualmente tropezaba en las escaleras antes de poder siquiera pasar la responsabilidad a su espíritu. Pudiese interpretarse de esa manera o que tenía un severo apuro por no dejar solo a su hijo.

—Te superaste, Yoh—comentó con agrado el pequeño.

—Yo también lo creo—añadió el espíritu—Me causa curiosidad ver…el buen padre que eres.

Sonrió tremendamente satisfecho por tal distinción.

—Y también diría que eres un buen corredor—agregó Manta—Pero concuerdo con él.

—No quieres que tu niño se quede solo ni un momento. Vamos, ni siquiera ella es tan sobreprotectora.

No, Anna no era ese tipo de madre, aparentemente, porque él sabía que en realidad sí lo era. No obstante, no tenía por qué contrastar el pensamiento general de todos. Suspiró y miró el largo listado para las compras.

—Parece más… algo como una fiesta a su estilo.

—¿Una fiesta? —repitió extrañado—¿Anna organizando una fiesta?

—Pues… así parece.

Sólo que no era una simple apariencia, realmente estaban en medio de una fiesta. Después de concluir las compras con Manta, se percató que había incluido un pastel, algo que ella no solía pedir tan a menudo. Ryu preparaba un banquete especial, mientras Anna cocinaba algo más.

—¿Esto se corta así? —preguntó al hombre.

—Así es, doña Anna—dijo emocionado—Lo hace mucho mejor que Don Yoh.

—Lo sé—admitió con seriedad—No necesitas decírmelo.

Y aunque Hana estuviese jalando su cabello, su mirada no podía apartarse de la cocina, donde Anna y Ryu se encontraban charlando e intercambiando consejos. Incluso Manta tenía que admitir que era algo inusual, por no decir que era paranormal y él sabía bien de qué iba todo eso.

—Yoh…¿la amenazaste diciéndole que si no aprendía a cocinar no te casabas con ella? —cuestionó intrigado el pequeño.

—¿Tú crees que yo podría amenazarla? —contestó viéndolo fijamente.

—Tienes razón—admitió con confianza—Anna no es así.

—No…—murmuró mientras el niño trataba de llamar su atención con una patadita en su rostro—Ouch, Hana, eso dolió.

El niño retozaba en el portabebés mientras trataba de llamar su atención. Sonrió, esperando entretenerlo el mayor tiempo posible con el globo rojo en su mano.

—¿Te gusta, Hana? —cuestionó el castaño.

—Te volverá a jalar el cabello—le advirtió Manta.

—No, claro que no, él no se atrev… ¡Ouch! — volvió a quejarse cuando el bebé tomó uno más de sus mechones para alcanzar el globo de su mano—Bastaba con pedirlo, Hana.

Oyamada reía a carcajadas mientras Amidamaru se aparecía a un costado de Hana y el niño miraba con curiosidad ambos: espíritu y el globo en su mano. Detuvo su risa cuando observó con nostalgia lo mucho que a Yoh le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hijo. Admiraba la manera en que lo hacía reír y le hablaba, explicándole su mundo.

—¿Yoh, es normal que pueda ver espíritus desde bebé? —surgió de repente esa cuestión en su mente—¿Tú podías hacerlo también?

—Sí, es verdad, yo también me estaba preguntando lo mismo—admitió Amidamaru.

Amarró el globo amarillo y lo dejó caer en la mesa. Francamente no lo recordaba muy bien, dado que antes de los cuatro años no llevaba un entrenamiento formal como tal.

—Bueno…no lo sé—confesó pensativo, dejando ir el globo al suelo con el resto—Probablemente lo percibía, pero no lo podía ver tan claro como él puede ver a los demás.

—¿En serio?

—No en realidad no lo sé, no recuerdo cuando era bebé —dejó ir sin más mientras reía y Hana imitaba con una diminuta sonrisa sus gestos.

Manta tomó su rostro, resignado a que no esperaba una respuesta tan concreta de su parte.

—Aunque en realidad… yo creo que Hana es un niño fuera de lo normal—describió con orgullo—Anna dice que percibe sus emociones y tiene un gran potencial como shaman, mucho más del que tengo yo.

—Mucho más potencial…—repitió el espíritu pensativo.

—Sí—afirmó el castaño levantando al niño para acunarlo en sus brazos—Él es mucho más fuerte y poderoso de lo que soy yo.

Su mirada denotaba ternura y una extraña mezcla de admiración por el rubio que movía despistadamente sus manos, tratando de agarrar su cabello. Yoh le concedió el honor mientras besaba su frente, aun con el dolor que pudiese sentir por la travesura de su hijo.

—Vaya, Yoh…creo que Tokageroh tiene razón, eres un gran padre—pronunció claramente conmovido—Es muy lindo verlos.

—¿Tú crees? En realidad, no es gran cosa, sólo lo cuido. Además, me agrada, es muy simpático…—cuestionó zafándose del agarre de Hana, quien no estaba del todo feliz con sus acciones y comenzó a llorar—Bueno… cuando quiere.

Se levantó y comenzó a moverlo en sus brazos, tratando de calmarlo.

—No llores, Hana—le decía con suavidad al bebé—No, por favor, si sigues llorando así, voy a llorar contigo y Anna nos va a pegar a los dos.

Entonces calló y miró a Yoh conteniendo sus gritos, con un puchero en su rostro que amenazaba con quebrarse en un instante.

—¿Y también reacciona a las amenazas? —dijo entre risas su amigo.

—Joven Manta, no creo que...

Fue inevitable. Los llantos comenzaron de nuevo con gran fuerza, abrumando a Manta y Amidamaru. Hana pataleaba constantemente en su regazo, desesperado por la atención de todos, o al menos eso decía Anna cada vez que veía a su pequeño hijo hacer berrinches como ésos.

Desde el fondo de la cocina, Anna parecía mirarlo con fijeza, pensando en si acudir o no a su auxilio. Entonces, sus miradas se encontraron en un instante en el que todos, incluso Ryu, estaban perdiendo la cabeza con los gritos de Hana. Amidamaru y Manta se acercaban a él para hablarle al rubio, pero cualquier intento era en vano.

Suspiró y carraspeó para llamar la atención de sus amigos.

—Ahora regreso.

Caminó y colocó a Hana sobre su pecho, cerca de su hombro, donde el pequeño rubio continuaba llorando a marchas forzadas.

—Tienes muy buenos pulmones—comentó el castaño, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Posiblemente no era el mejor cuarto para un niño, aun tenía en las paredes, sus posters y algunas cosas personales de él. Sin embargo, no dudaba que en un futuro, Hana saturaría los rededores con sus dibujos, peluches, carros, todo cuanto él quisiera tener.

Recostó al niño en su antiguo futón y colocó en su cabeza una almohada para tener mejor comodidad. Hana lo miró con curiosidad mientras trataba de estabilizar su respiración y no dar saltitos como rezagos de su gran escándalo abajo.

—¿Es el pañal? —le preguntó su padre, que lo desvestía para poder revisarlo—No, no es el pañal, aun así lo voy a cambiar.

Alcanzó la bolsa donde Anna guardaba todos sus aditamentos para esas emergencias. Sacó el talco y procedió a realizar aquella maniobra rutinaria.

—Igual que Anna, ya que uno los confronta se quedan callados—le dijo con una sutil sonrisa—Asustas a Manta, ¿lo sabías? Y tal vez si yo no viviera todo el tiempo con ustedes también me sentiría así cuando lloras.

Cerró el broche de su ropa y lo miró con fijeza, al igual que él. Entonces se recostó a su lado, apoyándose en su brazo derecho, tratando de conseguir su atención.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto, Hana? —habló con nostalgia, atrayendo el pequeño cuerpo de su primogénito hacia él—Eres la única responsabilidad que me gusta en mi vida.

El niño jugaba con los botones de su camisa, usualmente desabrochada, pero que en esta ocasión estaba perfectamente ataviada. Y debía admitir, que su vida había cambiado bastante con la llegada de él. Ambos, Anna y él, tenían cambios muy radicales en su vida.

—Me hubiese gustado que conocieras a Miki, no era el mejor padre, pero hubiese sido un abuelo genial. ¿Te imaginas…? No, creo que hubiese sido extraño con esa mascara en la cara, todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Bastante extraño.

—¿Y qué tal tu tío? No cualquiera tiene un dios como tío—añadió moviendo su mano al estómago de su hijo para hacerlo reír.

Se sintió complacido de escucharlo disfrutar de su compañía, sus risas e incluso sus patadas cerca de su estómago, como en un intento vano de para librarse de aquellas manos que le provocaban cosquillas.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo?—pronunció cediendo a las pequeñas manitas que tomaban uno de sus dedos— Tú…

Bajó un poco para oler su cabello y ese aroma tan suave en su cuerpo. No podía describir la felicidad que lo embargaba cuando él se arropaba a su lado, tratando de conseguir un poco de calor. No había suficientes palabras para explicar tan sublime sensación.

—Eres la mejor combinación entre Anna y yo—admitió con orgullo—Y serás el mejor cuando seas grande, pero sólo si dejas esas rabietas de lado. Llorar por llora, pegar por pegar, ese orgullo tan caprichoso…

Hana balbuceaba algo inentendible cuando él besó su frente.

—A cambio, yo prometo que tú no sufrirás lo mismo que yo—le dijo nostálgico—Tú vida será como la de cualquier niño.

Ambos callaron se miraban fijamente, hasta que el castaño le abrazó sin más que el grandioso afecto que sentía por él.

—Bueno, tal vez no sea tan normal. Vamos a viajar mucho…pero al menos conocerás muchas personas, créeme tu vida no será aburrida.

No lo sería, en lo absoluto.

—No lo será…—pronunció jugando con sus pequeños cabellos rubios.

Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse y no necesitó ser genio para descubrir a su prometida acercarse hasta ellos. Anna se inclinó y se sentó a su lado, llamando la atención de Hana al recostarlo de nuevo en el futón completamente.

—¿Otra vez con sus berrinches?

—Juro que no lo heredó de mí—se excusó con una sonrisa—Él tiene tu carácter.

—Para su desgracia—comentó tocando sus manitas—No imagino qué será de él si no cambia un poco.

Inusitadamente, imaginó toda clase de problemas. Empezando con los niños de la escuela, aunque era demasiado pronto para tildarlo de esa manera. Hana reía y estiraba las manos hacia Anna, tan pronto reconoció el mismo cabello que él.

—Tu hijo quiere que lo cargues, ¿no lo dejaras con los brazos estirados, o sí?

—No…—negó inclinándose para tomarlo.

Y su rostro tenía un matiz diferente. Suponía que era algo sincrónico, de lo cual Manta traducía que ambos estábamos fascinados con este bebé a nuestra manera. Hana balbuceaba muchas cosas cuando Anna le hablaba y más cuando tomaba con cariño sus cabellos rubios.

—Yo quisiera que hiciera lo mismo conmigo—lamentó resignado, incorporándose y estirándose a sus anchas.

—Empieza a reconocernos.

Sonrió con notable felicidad.

—Has leído el libro que te regaló Manta—pronunció incrédulo.

—Sí, algo así…—dijo con un gran sonrojo en su rostro mientras apoyaba a Hana en su pecho.

—Por eso festejamos su segundo mes—dijo entrelazando todo.

—Algo así—respondió levantándose con el niño—La cena está lista, así que…

—Gracias, Anna—le interrumpió con un semblante enternecido.

Sonrió y no dijo más. Ambos bajaron mientras Manta terminaba de adornar el comedor con los globos de colores que llamaban la atención de Hana. La rubia notó que todo estaba en perfecto orden sobre la mesa. El banquete se veía delicioso y un Ryu pronunciaba orgulloso de su labor para festejar al más pequeño de los Asakura.

—Todo lo hice en honor del pequeño maestro.

—¿De Hana? —cuestionó Manta confundido.

—Así es. Hana cumple dos meses—argumentó Tokageroh.

—¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! —dijo sorprendido, mirando como Anna colocaba de nuevo al bebé en su silla.

Manta se acercó hasta ellos y le sonrió al niño. Seguía igual de pequeño, pero ahora era un poco más despierto. Quién iría a pensarlo, realmente hasta él se extrañó cuando se enteró del embarazo avanzado de Anna durante el torneo de shamanes, no lo creía, ellos eran tan sólo dos niños. Y ahora cuidaban de un pequeño ser…

—Felicidades, Hana—pronunció enternecido—Vaya, todo ha sido tan rápido.

—Sí, así es—se unió el castaño que llevaba el pastel en la mano—Ahora vamos a comer.

Hana aplaudió ante el gesto de alegría de su padre y no pudo evitar balbucear cuando Yoh se acercó para sentarlo a su lado en la mesa. El castaño le seguía la corriente e intercambiaban miradas, consiguiendo una sonora carcajada por una mano traviesa.

—¿Y entonces, es cierto , Don Yoh?

—¿Qué cosa, Ryu?

—¿Saldrán de viaje el próximo mes?

Anna limpió la comisura de su boca y observó detenidamente a Yoh. No era un plan acertado, al menos no uno concreto, pero Yohmei tenía un interés extraordinario en solventar un futuro problema en el país y también… redundaba la promesa que le había hecho a Hao.

—Pero qué dices, Ryu, si acaba de regresar, además…Anna no puede viajar con Hana es muy pequeño.

Un suspiro en ambos se dejó caer en tan inminente silencio. Amidamaru y Ryu miraron callados la manera en que Manta se levantaba sorprendido por la sutil afirmación.

—No… dime que no—le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—En realidad, sí tenemos que viajar—dijo el Asakura—Necesito que Anna me acompañe y dejar a Hana no es una de mis opciones.

—Pero….pero es peligroso—argumentó Manta—Sé que ustedes dos son extremadamente fuertes, pero no es algo para tomarlo a la ligera, Yoh.

—Lo sé, Manta, lo sé…—añadió perturbado—Créeme que tengo en cuenta los riesgos.

—Pero…

—Confía en mí—le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—Estaremos bien.

Se sentó nuevamente y sorbió con lentitud el resto del té. Por más vueltas que le diera a su cabeza, no podía concebir una vida sin ellos. Aunque Ryu se quedara un tiempo más, no sabía qué decir en lo referente a la partida de Yoh y menos con Hana siendo tan pequeño.

—Vamos, Manta, anímate—le dijo Tokageroh—Nosotros nos encargaremos un rato de la pensión.

—Así es, tú no te angusties, seguiremos frecuentándonos tanto como siempre—añadió Ryu—Aunque Don Yoh no permanezca aquí, yo sí, y haremos crecer el negocio, ¿no es así, Doña Anna?

Cierto, aun había planes para la posada Onsen y dudaba que Anna dejara de lado sus proyectos personales. Contempló el semblante tranquilo de la rubia y la actitud tan solemne en el asunto.

—Así es, vamos a reconstruir la posada en un par de años—pronunció con firmeza—Aun sin Fausto, vamos a tener un gran equipo.

—¿Un gran equipo? —cuestionó confundido.

—Por supuesto, no pensarás que seríamos solo nosotros—objetó la rubia—De esa manera no tendremos clientes, sin un excelente servicio.

—¡Tiene toda la razón! —exclamó vigoroso Ryu—Pues ya escuchaste, Manta, tenemos que poner manos en la obra.

Yoh reía mucho más tranquilo, en especial por el ánimo tan efusivo de Ryu, que incluso provocaba en Hana una mirada de extrañeza.

—Aaa—dijo con suavidad el niño, llamando la atención del castaño.

—Creo que es bastante activo—comentó Amidamaru en orbe.

—Sí…lo es—dijo mirando la forma en miraba el decorado de la habitación.

Cargó al niño y juntos miraban la charla tan vivaz entre el resto de los hombres. Anna observaba con atención lo unidos que eran ambos y la química tan sencilla que tenían. Sonrió, sin poderlo evitar, aun con tantas personas presentes, podía decir que se sentía completamente tranquila y en un hogar estable. De esa manera, no pasó más de media hora, cuando Hana cortó su primer pastel.

No había cámara alguna que captara el momento, mucho menos después de darle una patada a la tarta, que termino llenándolo de crema batida a él y al resto que aplaudían sus dos meses de vida.

—¡Oh, Hana…!—se lamentó el castaño al ver la movilidad de su hijo—Yo quería probarlo.

Anna lo tomó y limpió la crema del pie de su hijo mientras dejaba ir un largo suspiro.

—Es bastante activo para ser tu hijo—se quejó la rubia.

—Sí, ya lo creo—comentó riéndose con Hana, que disfrutaba de su pequeña travesura—Pero no podría ser de nadie más.

Captó un sonrojo apenas perceptible en Anna, que todos pasaron por alto al limpiarse la cara del dulce.

—¡Oh! Ese pie sin duda es una maldición—comentó Oyamada.

—¡Claro que no! El joven maestro tiene una poderosa patada izquierda.

—No la poderosa izquierda—lloró Manta horrorizado.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Es mi hijo—reconoció con orgullo Kyouyama.

Tomó al niño de brazos de Yoh y consiguió llenarse de dulce aún más, pero eso no le generaba mayor preocupación, salvo el desastre que había en el comedor, mientras todos bromeaban y se reían de la crisis nerviosa de Manta.

—Bien, suficiente, quiero ver este comedor reluciente.

—¡¿Qué?¡ —exclamaron los tres

—¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente clara? —cuestionó con rudeza mientras Hana se acunaba en su pecho agotado.

—Más claro ni el agua—se burló Tokageroh.

—Bien—declaró con solemnidad dirigiéndose al castaño que lamentaba su suerte—Iré a bañarlo.

—Sí…

Suspiró y caminó con Hana hacia el pasillo para subir las escaleras. Ahora era el problema de Yoh dejar la casa reluciente antes de atreverse a pisar el dormitorio. Aunque con el niño prácticamente cansado, no tuvo muchas complicaciones el baño, que usualmente realizaban entre los dos.

— ¿Tienes frío? —cuestionó envolviéndolo en la toalla, sólo que su cara podía traducir eso sin respuesta—Claro que sí.

Secó por completó su cuerpecito y colocó el pañal y los aceites en su piel, a fin de evitar alguna rozadura molesta. Finalmente, lo vistió con una pijama de muy mal gusto, pero no le podía quitar el privilegio a Yoh de seleccionar la ropa de su hijo.

—Cuando seas grande, quizá le puedas reclamar—añadió metiendo su mano en el mameluco naranja—Por ahora no quiero más quejas, Hana.

Balbuceó una vez más hasta que sus ojitos se cerraron nuevamente. Admiraba la forma que Yoh conseguía hacerlo dormir sin más preámbulos, contrario a muchos niños que lloraban por hacerlo. Lo arropó con un par de cobijas más para meterlo en su futón.

Seguramente tendría hambre en unas horas más, pero al menos ganaría tiempo para dormir. Estiró su cuerpo y buscó su yukata en el armario. Su habitación no mostraba cambió alguno, exceptuando por un par de objetos de Yoh, todo estaba impecable como siempre.

—Aaah—escuchó el leve sonido de Hana.

Subió por sus hombros la prenda, de modo que cuando contempló a su hijo, una sonrisa irónica se coló por su rostro al notar el gesto de enfado en su rostro.

—¿Otra vez Amidamaru? —cuestionó acostándose a su lado, mientras apoyaba un hombro en el suelo para alcanzar un mayor soporte—Tú sí que eres malhumorado.

Si dormido lo era, en verdad no quería imaginarlo años después. Aunque debía confesar que sí lo visualizaba a futuro como un hombre poderoso e imbatible y se sentía orgullosa de ver a su primogénito crecer de esa manera.

—Tenemos muchos años para trabajar en eso, no te preocupes—dijo acariciando su cabello rubio—Buenas noches, Hana.

Tan emitió un gran bostezo, minutos después apareció Yoh en el marco de la puerta en un estado de sonambulismo extremo. Entró a la habitación, dispuesto a caer rendido en el piso, sin el menor miramiento por disimularlo, pues a pesar de que llevaba puesta la yukata, tenía pereza para poner el otro futón.

—¿Otra vez dormirás en el piso? —cuestionó Anna.

—Tal vez…—respondió agotado—De cualquier manera…me toca el primer turno, ¿no?

—Segundo—le corrigió bostezando por segunda vez.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sacando del armario un futón más—Pero hoy estabas algo cansada, ¿no?

—¿Y tú no? —cuestionó con franqueza al verlo bostezar repetidas veces—Lo has tomado dos días seguidos.

—Tú lo cuidaste nueve meses dentro de ti, creo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo extra ahora que está afuera—contestó con ánimo—Además, nos llevamos bien, hasta creo que le agrado.

Extendió a su lado la cama, sin olvidar colocar la tablilla de Amidamaru a un costado suyo, por si acaso no despertaba con los lloriqueos de su hijo. Pero con los pulmones de su bebé, era difícil ignorarlo. De cualquier manera, tenían un pacto cada noche.

—¿Quieres otra frazada?—preguntó con curiosidad, buscando entre sus cosas algo más abrigador—Estos días ha hecho bastante frío.

—Arriba hay dos—señaló recostándose completamente, sin poder aun apartar la mirada sobre él—¿Crees que… él pudiese sufrir lo mismo que yo?

Su pregunta le desconcertó un poco, en especial por el tono melancólico en sus palabras. Se acercó a ella y cubrió a ambos con una manta bastante hermética.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A los demonios.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se recostó paralelamente a su lado, únicamente separados por ese pequeño niño que al mismo tiempo era el más grande simbolismo de su unión.

—No, Anna—negó con firmeza—Tú tuviste una vida difícil y tenías un don muy complejo. No creo que Hana lo tenga, créeme, si lo tuviese, se reiría todo el día por las cosas que pensamos.

Era una valoración muy sencilla y que consiguió hacerla sonreír.

— Si leyera tu mente no se reiría, Yoh, no intentes parecer un tonto porque no lo eres—refutó su idea totalmente—Al menos ahora, tu mente está enfocada en cosas muy complejas.

—Sí, tienes razón—aceptó inclinándose un poco más cerca de ella—Pero… por eso déjame esas cosas a mí. No te preocupes por el pasado, eso… ya pasó y aun cuando estuviera presente, no dejaría que le pasara nada.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí—pronunció sin vacilar—Te prometo que todo estará bien.

Cuántas promesas llevaría acumuladas ya. Sin embargo, confiaba en él plenamente.

—Buenas noches, Anna—pronunció apenas audible.

—Buenas noches….

Cerró los ojos, esperando no ver interrumpido su sueño a la brevedad. No obstante, aun con los gritos y pataleos de Hana, ambos siempre conseguían despertarse a la par y esa noche no fue la excepción. Por eso no podían culparlos. Cada mañana que Yoh se quemaba por preparar el biberón en la cocina, o incluso cuando Anna se recostaba un momento en la sala con Hana en brazos. Se obligaba a mantenerse despierta, pero con la televisión prendida en programas infantiles era difícil.

—Listo, ¿se lo das tú o yo?

—Mejor yo—dijo la rubia—No sé por qué le gusta tanto esa cosa.

—Hay que verlo por el lado amable, yo ya le estoy tomando gusto—dijo somnoliento.

Tomó el biberón y lo acercó a la boca del niño, que ávido bebía la leche. No esperaba que terminara en poco tiempo, pero incluso para ellos, ver televisión a esa hora de la mañana se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre. El castaño se sentó a su lado, contemplando a Hana comer con presteza.

—Ya tenía hambre.

—Bastante—se quejó Anna— ¿Y cuándo…

—Aún faltan unas semanas, no te preocupes—respondió tranquilo—El abuelo me dijo que teníamos que registrar a Hana para poder tramitar sus papeles de viaje.

—Recién cumplimos dieciséis.

—Sí, qué curioso es—pronunció enternecido al ver a su hijo dormitar en brazos de Anna— ¿Cuándo le vuelve a tocar la fórmula?

—En la noche—se aseguró de girarlo suavemente para sacarle el aire.

—Oh…—dijo con un sutil tono carmín en sus mejillas.

—Voy a suponer que no estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando—le advirtió sonrojada.

Ambos callaron y prestaron atención a la televisión sin decir más. Un bostezo casi sincrónico les dio a entender que al menos en esas dos o tres horas que Hana pasara durmiendo, también tendría la posibilidad de hacerlo ellos.

—¿Volvemos a la recámara?

Era curioso oírlo nombrar algo que anteriormente era suyo como de ambos, pero le agradaba ese sentido en conjunto de pertenencia.

—¿No vendrá Manta?

—Está Ryu también, ¿lo olvidas?—le dijo despreocupado.

Sí, tenía toda la razón. Subieron a la recamara y sin tardar demasiado, se quedaron dormidos, arropados junto al más pequeño de los Asakura. Pocas cosas en realidad podrían despertarlos por al agotamiento tanto físico como mental que ambos padecían desde meses atrás y tal vez mucho más. Sin embargo y a su manera, era una de las etapas que más estaban disfrutando.

—No, Hana, eso no se come—le dijo el castaño con dureza—Eso no, Hana.

El niño lo miraba con un gesto de reprobación. No le agradaba nada el tono en que ese hombre le estaba hablando.

—Vamos, Yoh, no seas tan estricto, sólo es… ¿qué es? —preguntó Manta cargando la mochila del niño.

—Chocolate—le dijo al ver cómo es que había conseguido tomarlo de la bolsa de su pantalón.

—Oh…

Agarró una toalla húmeda y limpió con presteza la mano de su hijo mientras hacía un puchero claramente escandaloso.

—Es por tu bien, Hana…—le habló en un tono mucho más suave—Créeme, no lo hago por ser malo contigo.

—Así es, joven Hana—apareció Amidamaru a su lado—Es por su bien.

Manta dejó ir un gran suspiro cuando contempló de primera mano todo el revuelo provocado por una barra de chocolate que le había obsequiado a Yoh. Pero al verlo prácticamente dormido en la sala de espera del juzgado, no dudó en darle algo que lo reactivara un poco.

—No tienes una mentalidad de niño, Yoh, eso es definitivo—comentó Manta orgulloso.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, olvídalo, nos deben estar esperando—le recordó con crueldad la indicación de Anna para no tardarse demasiado.

—Bueno, el pañal pesaba más de lo que esperábamos, ¿no es así, Hana? —cuestionó al niño, alzándolo en brazos, que reía y se emocionaba por la altura en que él lo sostenía.

Algunas personas los tildaban de hermanos por la apariencia joven y despreocupada de Yoh, pero al llegar con el resto de su familia, podía darse cuenta que en realidad, a pesar de su corta edad, tanto Anna como él destacaban del resto.

Yohmei fue el primero en abrir los brazos para el bebé, al que tomó con un amor tan notable que fue imposible aminorar frente al resto de la familia. Y como si fuese parte de su cotidianidad, Hana permitió el abrazo. Junto a su bisabuelo, no tenía miedo, salvo curiosidad por su calvicie, algo similar al brillo de un globo.

—Debo admitir que ni siquiera contigo sentía tanta emoción como con este niño—confesó el anciano.

—Se nota—ironizó Kino—Hasta podría jurar que tienes ganas de llorar.

Y Keiko rió con nostalgia mientras veía a Yoh pararse junto a Anna y apoyar su mano en su hombro. Ambos hablaban en un tono bajo para el resto, pero al ver el semblante y una tenue sonrisa en ella, atinaba a pensar que ambos tenían bastante entendimiento. Fue inevitable no pensar en Mikihisa, más al contemplar a Hana, aquel niño abría mucho más esa herida no del todo curada. Aunque, al igual que Yoh, pocas veces estuvo realmente a su lado.

—Los felicito a los dos, su hijo realmente tiene potencial para ser un gran shaman—auguró Yohmei—Pero…

Intercambió una mirada con ella antes de pronunciar su decisión al respecto.

—Seremos nosotros los que lo entrenaremos, sólo si él lo quiere así—pronunció con firmeza—Sabemos que tiene potencial, pero esperaremos a que él sea más grande y pueda dominar perfectamente sus poderes.

—Entiendo—comprendió complacido por la explicación de su nieto—Y creo que es lo mejor, quién mejor que ustedes para cuidarlo y enseñarle todo.

Nadie más, pensaba Oyamada al ver lo unida que parecía la familia Asakura en esos momentos. En el fondo, Ryu trataba de comprar una lata de soda de la máquina de jugos, mientras Tokageroh no paraba de hacer evidente su sorpresa. Era lógico pensar que todas las miradas las robara Hana, que para ser sinceros, él también tenía un encandilamiento con el hijo de su mejor amigo, pero no era suficiente motivo para pasarla por alto.

Tamao figuraba, a un lado de Keiko Asakura, como una triste y apagada muñeca de porcelana. No tenía mucho contacto con ella, realmente, era breve la conversación que ambos mantenía, sin embargo, después de los funerales de Mikihisa, había notado mucho más tenue e invisible su presencia, al borde de una inminente depresión.

No obstante, Yoh había hablado con ella largamente, poco antes de regresar a Funbari, pero al parecer, ni siquiera él podía recomponer a la joven. Observó la distancia que marcaba tanto con Anna, cuidando cautelosamente no enfrentarla visualmente, aunque era innecesario, dado que ella no tenía la más mínima aversión por la joven aprendiz. No la había tenido cuando su relación con Yoh era más susceptible, mucho menos la tendría ahora.

La mirada de Tamao estaba fija en Hana, que no paraba de balbucear en brazos de Kino.

Tamao sonreía con levedad a cada travesura de Hana, pero nada más allá de una simple curiosidad. El niño tocaba extrañado la cabeza de su bisabuelo, percibiendo una sensación anormal en su mano al no hallar cabello alguno, y casi todos le veían complacidos y hasta con ternura, excepto ella, que simplemente había bajado la mirada.

—Hana Asakura—llamó por altavoz la secretaria-Tercera oficina a la izquierda.

—Bueno, parece que te requieren—dijo Keiko con una afable sonrisa a su nieto—¿Puedo llevarlo yo?

—Adelante—concedió Kino—No pensarás que lo iba a llevar yo.

—Pues yo sí lo pensé-agregó Yoh riéndose.

Así cambió a los brazos de su abuela, que se sentía más que complacida por los gestos de alegría del niño. Anna caminó junto con Yohmei que no paraba de adular su nuevo papel como madre y preguntarle los nuevos hábitos de Yoh, a quien todos notaban diferente. Cualquiera podría considerarlos casados, salvo porque ambos ni siquiera habían tocado el tema de su matrimonio.

—¿Vienes Manta? —preguntó su amigo, consiguiendo sacarlo de su equilibrio.

—No, me quedaré con Tamao—respondió sentándose a su lado—¿No hay problema, verdad?

—No, ninguno—contestó amable.

—Está bien, no tardaremos mucho.

Asentí mientras él corría detrás de Keiko, que esperaba impaciente para cerrar la puerta de la oficina. No tardó mucho cuando todos desaparecieron de su vista. Entonces quedó en completa soledad con Tamao ala deriva de su mente. Transcurrieron un par de minutos, incluso hubo tres o cuatro acompañantes en el proceso, pero nada, no había una señal de vida en ella.

—¿Y qué te parece, Hana? —fue lo primero que vino a su mente, aunque no sabía si era el tema adecuado, posiblemente por sus sentimientos hacia Yoh.

No hubo mucha efusividad al respecto, tampoco un gesto de reproche o rechazo, simplemente lo observó apacible, serena y hasta cierto punto neutral.

—Es un buen niño—describió sin mucho apego—Además, es tal cual lo soñó la familia Asakura. El señor Yohmei no para de hablar maravillas de él, sin duda, lo quiere mucho.

—¿Y tú? —se tentó a preguntar.

—También—afirmó solemne mientras volvía su mirada al intercomunicador.

El silencio predominó un par de minutos más, hasta que el resto de la familia Asakura los acompañó de nuevo. Ryu cargaba al pequeño Hana, explicándole a detalle la forma de blandir una espada. Por detrás, se notaba que Anna no experimentaba uno de sus mejores días cuando Yoh trataba de apaciguar su mal genio, aunque suponía la causa del altercado.

—Bueno, es lógico, ambos son menores de edad— le explicó Yohmei.

—Tranquila, Anna, no intentes quemar el mundo, recuerda que Hana te imita mucho—le recordó al sentir su bofetada de esa mañana.

Afortunadamente tenía más fuerza en el pie, de lo contrario seguiría adolorido.

—Bien…—admitió sin mucho convencimiento—Pero más le vale al de la oficina de relaciones exteriores no poner en duda mi maternidad.

—No será así, te lo aseguro—añadió más tranquilo—No quiero pagar por eso también.

—Sé de lo que hablas, Yoh—se compadeció el anciano.

—Exageras, Yohmei, deja de hacerte la víctima frente a tu nieto—intervino la anciana.

Sonrió y no emitió queja alguna. En parte, porque sentía que era cierto. No había mucho de lo cual quejarse entre ellos, ni siquiera con terceros, aunque el carácter entre alumna y maestra era muy similar, por mucho que trataran de negárselo. Siguió andando con Kino a su lado, que le recordaba el escandalo sucedido con su propia hija en el alumbramiento.

—Ni cómo olvidarlo—reconoció el anciano mientras Yoh buscaba con la mirada a Manta y Tamao.

—Es hora de irnos—les dijo a ambos.

De ese modo, se levantó hacia sus dos amigos que sostenían una charla nada amistosa en lo referente a los malos chistes del abogado para con su hijo. Caminó detrás de ellos, cerca de Tamao, que parecía perderse en el ambiente del lugar. Salieron de las oficinas, con el acta anhelada y un cúmulo de impresiones bastante dispersas. Era obvio que para la familia Asakura no había el más mínimo problema, incluso para Keiko que era viuda, pero notaba en Tamao un problema imposible de pasar por alto. En todo el trayecto, obtuvo poca atención de su amigo, quien parecía estar consultando con Anna algo importante.

La cuestión fue poco usual, pues el castaño los había invitado a todos a restaurante cerca de la zona. Aunque ciertamente no era de gran lujo, podía notar que no era tampoco cualquier cosa. Se sentó junto a él y Anna tomó al niño en sus brazos, en el momento en el que Hana pedía a gritos comer. De esa manera tan divertida que tenía él de poner a la mujer más valiente del mundo a temblar cual niña pequeña.

—Creo que ni siquiera cuando te peleabas la veía tan nerviosa—susurró en un tono apenas audible a su amigo.

Sonrió y terminó de cubrir la cabeza de Hana con la frazada.

—Es porque no le gusta mucho hacerlo con tantas personas delante de ella—le confesó en el mismo volumen.

—Es normal…—pronunció para después callarse, no, no lo era.

Estando en casa no había visto nunca a Anna darle pecho a Hana y ahora le resultaba anormal verla en ese estado. Siempre era cautelosa en ese aspecto, aunque su rostro no evidenciara pena sino satisfacción cuando veía al bebé cubierto por la frazada. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo, eran lindas las ironías de la vida.

Entonces, observó de reojo a Tamao que establecía nula referencia visual hacia ellos, y por el contrario, se encontraba atenta escuchando la charla entre Yohmei y Ryu para continuar el entrenamiento. No era extraño, pero considerando que la mayor atención la obtenía Hana, parecía extraño, más viniendo de ella. No podía parar de preguntarse el porqué.

—Por eso cuando los bebés naces, es forzoso llevarlos a registrar ahí, de ese modo vamos a tener sus papeles en orden…—le explicaba el castaño a Amidamaru—¿En tu tiempo no había algo similar?

—Pues…

—Yoh…—irrumpió la conversación Oyamada.

—Dime, Manta.

—¿Has hablado de nuevo con Tamao?

Silenció antes de que la mesera les llevara las bebidas y tomara el resto de la orden. No podía clarificar bien el porqué todos tenían una actitud ligera ante el asunto, mucho menos Yoh, que sonería y bromeaba con Anna ahora que la señorita colocaba frente a ella dos enormes vasos de leche. Una sobredosis que tenía que tomar desde la mañana hasta la noche.

—Yo la hubiese pedido con chocolate—se atrevió a decir, complacido de que no obtendría un golpe de regreso al estar Hana en sus brazos.

—Pues pide una de chocolate—respondió la rubia—¿No quieres leche?

Aunque silenció al instante. Un sutil carmín adorno su rostro ante tan severa afirmación.

—Bien, no diré nada—añadió el castaño.

—Bien—aseveró, tomando uno de los vasos—Manta está esperando a que le respondas.

—Oh…

—No hay problema, puedes pedirme un sobre de chocolate para la leche—le sugirió.

Sonrió y se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Me acompañas, Manta? —cuestionó Yoh al notarlo ensimismado en la carta.

—Eh…

—Voy a pedir un sobre de chocolate a la barra de bebidas, ¿me acompañas?

—Claro—dijo más animado.

Ambos caminaron y se apartaron del resto hasta llegar a la barra, donde el castaño pidió dos sobres de cocoa. No sabía con certeza si Anna bebería la leche con chocolate, nunca había visto algo así con ella, lo cual era un crimen, para cualquier niño era una delicia. Sin embargo, apartó sus cavilaciones y miró detenidamente a su amigo, sentado a su lado en esas sillas giratorias.

—Me preguntabas sobre Tamao…

—Sí, la he notado muy callada, hasta deprimida, podría decirlo—afirmó sin lugar a dudas.

Recargaba sus brazos en la barra, tratando de aparcar en su mente la mejor respuesta que subsanara la curiosidad de Manta por el tema. Aunque con gusto hubiese cambiado a Hana con Anna, para que ella pudiese venir a explicarlo mejor.

—Es complicado, ella aún está afectada por la muerte de Miki—comenzó un tanto pensativo—Tú sabes, Tamao fue entrenada por él. Mikihisa cuidó de ella cuando nuestra familia la acogió, así que es muy natural que lo sienta como la pérdida de un padre, porque él prácticamente lo fue con ella. Tiene un lazo muy fuerte por él. Tú sabes, prácticamente es como si fuéramos hermanos.

—Pero no son hermanos—le recordó Manta.

—Lo sé y… creo que de ahí deriva el otro punto—mencionó sin poder evitar ver a su hijo profundamente dormido en brazos de su madre—Desde el incidente, Anna trató de acercarse a Tamao, pero ella la rechazó. Tuvieron un pequeño altercado, no sé bien de qué clase, nada grave, te lo aseguro—corrigió al ver el rostro sorprendido de su amigo—Tamao respeta mucho a Anna, yo diría que la aprecia mucho, ambas.

—¿Y entonces?

—Bueno, no sé bien qué pasó, pero Anna me pidió que le diera su espacio. Me dijo que por su bien, comprendiera su dolor, que todos pasamos por una época similar.

—Pero Yoh, si está deprimida, entonces….

— Sí, tampoco seguí su recomendación. Entonces hablé con ella en Izumo, pero igual que con Anna, a mí también me rechazó. No está de mucho humor para hablar con alguien, ha pasado por una época difícil y francamente, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer.

Se estaban enfrascando en una conversación mucho más compleja y larga de la que tenía en mente, pero comprendía la preocupación de Manta por Tamao, del mismo modo que podía afirmarlo, era algo que sólo el tiempo dictaría.

—Necesitamos ayudarla.

—Bueno… Anna y yo pasamos algo similar cuando éramos niños, hubo un suceso que nos quebró por completo—narró con cierta melancolía—No creo que Tamao pasé por una época muy prolongada, ella encontrara la manera de salir adelante, de ver un nuevo sentido a su vida.

—Pero ¿cómo? Yoh no podemos quedarnos así, cruzados de brazos.

—Manta, admiro mucho el gran amigo que eres, en verdad, pero temo decirte que ella está en una fase en la que necesita volverse a encontrar y eso es algo que sólo ella puede hacer. No podemos entrar en su vida así de la nada, tratando de solucionar sus problemas—le dijo conmovido—Créeme que me gustaría mucho hacer algo, pero no hay nada en mis manos.

Nada por hacer. No era una frase usual en el vocabulario de Yoh, mucho menos cuando había un amigo de por medio, en especial alguien que era tan cercano a él.

—Tamao es muy especial para mí—le aseguró—Estará bien, te lo aseguro.

—Está bien—pronunció con una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos—Confío en ti, Yoh.

—Gracias. Ahora, qué te parece si regresamos, la comida se enfriará y Anna querrá el chocolate—dijo más alegre.

Por supuesto, no quería ser la próxima víctima de Anna en su estado paranoico. Rieron juntos y regresaron a la mesa, en donde estaba servido todo un banquete. Su platillo lucía mucho mejor de lo que hubiese esperado, pero también y del mismo modo le embargó la curiosidad por quién pagaría todo el festín.

—¿En verdad quieres el chocolate?

—Sólo en un vaso—le indicó la rubia—Tardaron bastante, tu espíritu se fue con Tokageroh a ver las seudocascadas de agua.

—¿En serio? A mí también me gustan mucho, nunca he visto una real… bueno tal vez sí, no lo recuerdo muy bien—sonrió pensativo—¿Me darás a probar?

Una mirada nada amable de su parte.

—Sólo un poco.

—Gracias—respondió alegre, bendiciendo su fortuna—Y gracias, Hana.

—¿Por qué le agradeces a Hana? —preguntó Manta.

—Porque Hana hace que Anna tome mucha leche—respondió con obviedad—Y también…

Miró fijamente a su prometida, provocando en ella un tenue sonrojo que fue apenas notable para él. Pero era muy claro, que Hana en su relación, sólo evocaba la mejor parte de ambos de una forma abierta y sin barreras.

—¿Y también? —le animó a decir Manta.

—También me hace ser una mejor persona—declaró con firmeza.

Palabras que no sólo habían conmovido a Manta, sino a la misma Anna, que consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa con tal confesión. El resto de la comida trascurrió con absoluta tranquilidad, aun con los accidentes de Ryu con el plato principal y algunos tragos extra de parte de su abuelo, que no paraba de festejar a su bisnieto.

—Bueno, hora de irnos—anunció Kino levantándose de la silla—Los esperamos afuera. Sígueme, Yohmei.

El anciano se levantó de la mesa, agradeciendo el espléndido banquete y siguió a su esposa al vestíbulo del restaurante.

—No tarden mucho—les dijo el anciano antes de salir con la anciana.

—Claro.

Entonces, Yoh alzó la mano para pedir la cuenta a la mesera, ante la extrañeza de Manta, que no creía que él pudiese solventar todo el gasto implicado. Sin embargo, ninguno de los otros comensales tenía la más mínima intención de aportar algo a la causa e incluso Anna, que estaba ocupada acomodando a Hana en sus brazos, no emitía queja alguna, ni una orden que acatara que él pagaría por todo.

—Aquí está, joven—dijo la señorita.

—Emm… Yoh, ¿quieres que te ayude con la cuenta? —le susurró al ver el gran número en la hoja.

Pero él no respondió, no hasta después de sacar de su billetera el dinero correspondiente, así y ante el asombro de Manta, pagó cabalmente el consumo de todos, sin excepción. Entregó la pequeña carpeta a la señorita y agradeció todas las atenciones hacia su familia.

—Te lo agradezco, Manta, pero no era necesario—dijo cansado.

Entonces todos se levantaron hasta llegar a la salida, mientras Yoh cargaba a Hana de los brazos de Anna.

—Pero… wow… no pensé que tú…pensé que era Anna quien administraba el dinero.

—Así es, eso no ha cambiado—aseguró la rubia con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo—Pero ése era su dinero.

Extrañamente se preguntó de qué parte se había perdido, en especial cuando le susurraba al niño algunas palabras para que consiguiera dormir de nuevo.

—Debimos traer la carriola—murmuró el castaño.

—No querías cargarla—le recordó con crueldad su prometida.

—Te gusta hacerme sufrir con esas cosas—le reprochó Asakura con suavidad—Ya… Hana, vuelve a dormir.

Aunque al cabo de unos segundos, recordara que ambos habían ocupado tiempo después de la escuela para un entrenamiento especial…

—No me digan que ambos trabajaron unos meses—dijo asombrado, pero tanto Yoh como Anna habían acudido al baño para cambiar el pañal al niño—¡Oigan, por qué me dejan solo!

—Bueno, yo puedo responder a esa pregunta—contestó Amidamaru—Trabajaron dos meses. Dos jornadas casi completas.

Y cómo no se había percatado de eso. No podía creerlo, pero tenía sentido, dado que administraban el dinero que enviaba su familia, la poca rentabilidad de la pensión y sus gastos personales y escolares. Ahora con Hana, todo eso se multiplicaba y elevaba a un rango sin igual.

—Nada es como antes.

—No, definitivamente no.

Admitió con orgullo que por mucho que se quejara de la vaguedad de Yoh, él podía demostrar con creces su valor como persona y ser humano. Aunque, también estaba el asunto del viaje, algo que rondaba su mente tan a menudo en cada visita realizada a sus amigos. Ellos no estudiarían más, o al menos eso había dicho el Asakura.

Hana estaba por cumplir los tres meses cuando Yoh anunció el viaje para la próxima semana. Desde entonces, había hecho maletas y gran parte de sus pertenencias fueron guardadas en cajas de cartón y almacenadas en el ático. No podía evitar sentir esa nostalgia atacarlo cada vez más fuerte al ver a Hana pelearse con las pelotas que él le había obsequiado.

—Hola Hana…—le dijo al niño que estaba en su sillita—En tres días… te irás.

Tres días, quién iría a pensarlo de ese modo. No era algo tan fácil de asimilar, mucho menos cuando tenía contadas personas a su alrededor, si bien Tamao y Ryu se quedarían, no era lo mismo sin ellos dos. Ahora que entraban a otro nivel, añoraría tanto la presencia de ambos. No sabía si podría tolerar esa ausencia. Si tendría que regresar a ser sólo el sabelotodo de la clase.

—Ya sé que no puedes hablar, pero me hubiese gustado verte crecer—le confesó acariciando su cabello rubio—¿Vendrás a visitarme de vez en cuando? Promételo…—le animó al tiempo que veía una gran sonrisa en el niño—Te pareces mucho a tu padre.

—Por fortuna—escuchó atento la voz de Anna, sobresaltándose un poco para darle el biberón a su hijo—Gracias por cuidarlo.

—Aaa… no fue nada—dijo nervioso—Pensé que estabas preparando la maleta de Hana.

—Llevaremos sólo dos mochilas, no podemos llevar tanto cargamento.

Observó la forma en que lo cargaba y llevaba tan cerca de su pecho. Su apariencia había cambiado un poco, pero no era muy lejana de la chica que había conocido hace tan sólo tres años. Su cabello era mucho más largo, también su ropa, que ahora cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, a pesar de que el desarrollo y el embarazo habían acentuado su bonita y estética figura.

—Mejor no pienso en esas cosas—murmuró avergonzado.

—Haces bien—dijo la rubia, apartando un mechón de su rostro.

—Bueno, te ves muy bien como mamá, Anna—le dijo con sinceridad—Y fuera de los regaños, los maltratos y las veces que me pegaste, que me obligaste a pagar… también te extrañaré.

—Lo sé—respondió con un suspiro—Yo igual.

No pudo evitar irse de espaldas con esa declaración, menos con la aparente gentileza con que lo mencionaba.

—Pero eso no te excluye de ser uno de los proveedores principales de los baños termales Funbari—le espetó con más dureza—Y más te vale no escapar.

—Lo sabía…—contestó con lágrimas en los ojos.

No obstante, estaba consciente de que así sería y eso le daba la esperanza de que al menos regresarían y estarían de nuevo todos juntos.

—Anna, sé que tú estás consiente de que va a lograr muy poco con todo lo que planea hacer, no sólo está renunciando a su futuro, sino a una vida tranquila como él tanto soñó—describió con tristeza—Sé que sabes que no lograras mucho. Hemos pasado tres meses realmente increíbles desde la llegada de Hana, por qué lo haces, porqué lo alientas a sacrificar sus sueños.

Percibía su desesperación sin observarlo detenidamente. Era la misma que sentía con el transcurrir de los días hasta su partida.

—Sé que no cambiará mucho, lo sé, pero evitará más de lo que cualquier ser humano puede hacer—dijo segura—Sé que lo sabes, Manta. Por algo eres su mejor amigo. Yoh no da un paso en falso, y toda esta campaña tiene un propósito sin igual.

—¿Y Hana? Yo no creo que sea buena idea…

—No, no es buena idea—admitió sin más preámbulos—Pero ambos lo protegeremos de cualquier peligro. Porque él es un blanco fácil para todos los shamanes que buscan eliminar a Yoh. Con quién estaría más seguro que con nosotros, con nadie…

Abrazaba a su hijo con fervor mientras se perdía en su rostro sereno, que se alimentaba de la leche de fórmula. No había considerado algo más allá de la guerra. Algo más que un problema civil, nada más paranormal.

—Además, no estaremos en un lugar peligroso, pasaremos un tiempo en la franja neutral.

—¿Y si no…?

—Entonces ya decidiré—respondió sin más—Sólo ten fe, Manta.

—La tengo, la tengo…

Cerró los ojos, tratando de no desprenderse de esa imagen tan fácil. Verla sentada a su lado mientras arrullaba al pequeño niño. No quería dejarlos ir y lo sabía, sabía que pasara lo que pasara, algo se estaba quebrando. Ellos demostraban que podían hacerlo, a cada paso, ambos mostraban que su edad no era ningún impedimento para ser dos padres ejemplares.

—Última llamada…—escuchó en el altavoz la partida para su vuelo.

Mordió sus labios y caminó hasta el grupo de la familia Asakura, donde Yoh, Anna y Hana se despedían de ellos. Tamao no había cambiado su actitud, limitándose a dar unas breves palabras de despedida, sin calor, sin tacto.

—Buen viaje—les deseó la adolescente.

A pesar de las bromas de Konchi y Ponchi, ella continuaba en ese estado de sonambulismo. Pero nada quedaba, ni siquiera cuando Ryu les despidió con efusividad y tristeza. Nada cambiaría, estaba seguro.

—Cuídense mucho—añadió Yohmei.

—Anna, no permitas que los encuentren tan fácil—le dijo Kino con seriedad—No sabemos con quiénes estamos tratando.

—Lo sé—aseguró tomando con mucha más seguridad al niño que sonreía en su regazo—Estaremos bien.

Y la mano de Yoh se posó en su hombro, afianzando la credibilidad de sus palabras. Bastaba mirarse para tener en claro sus ideas en conjunto. El castaño se acercó al anciano para estrechar su mano.

—Quiero que te cases—le dijo el anciano.

—Sí…Lo haremos, cuando regresemos—le aseguró mirando de reojo a su amiga de infancia—Pero quiero que la ayudes, por favor.

—Lo haré—palmeó el anciano su hombro—Te están esperando.

Sonrió con tristeza y caminó para recoger del suelo las dos mochilas que llevaría de ahora en adelante. Amidamaru apareció detrás de él, levantando la mano en clara señal de despedida al dejar todo atrás para comenzar un nuevo estilo de vida.

—Nos veremos pronto—les dijo a todos.

Entonces sus piernas temblaron al verlos entregar los documentos con la azafata. Algo dentro de él se estremeció cuando Hana lo miró por encima del hombro de su madre. Así que corrió y no se detuvo hasta alcanzarlos, pero los guardias impedían su paso hasta ellos.

Yoh detuvo su andar para regresar e ir en su búsqueda.

—¡Yoh! ¡Por favor, tienes que regresar con vida! —exclamó llorando—Dime que regresaras y cumplirás tu sueño de vivir una vida tranquila, dime que lo harás…

—Sí, lo haré, Manta—prometió llorando—Lo haremos, los dos.

Asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Su mirada inevitablemente buscó a Anna, pero ella simplemente abrazaba a su bebé, aparentemente arrullándolo en sus brazos.

—Anna te está esperando—le recordó con melancolía.

—Hasta pronto, Manta—se despidió sin más, caminando hacia ella, que aguardaba su presencia a su lado.

No dijeron más, ni hubo una muestra de cariño más efusiva de parte de ambos, no hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo y desaparecieron por el corredor hacia el avión.

—Hasta pronto, Hana…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** Lo sé, esperan por el resto de mis historias, en realidad ésta pensaba hacerla un oneshot, claramente se me salió de las manos y se hizo un mega capítulo eterno, pensaba subirla así, pero era demasiado largo, estaba a la altura de un capítulo de Contigo Siempre, entonces decidí recortarla y dividirla en tres partes. Espero les agrade, es inspirado en el manga, aunque esta vez cite menos cosas de los capítulos, pero es más con miras al futuro de Shaman King Flowers, es mi visión de Yoh y Anna en familia. Una precuela del nuevo manga, del final de Shaman King, de cómo fue esa transición para todos.

Bien, no tardaré en subir las otras partes y mis capítulos adeudados, así que nos veremos pronto.

Cuídense.

Au Revoir.


End file.
